First Christmas Disaster
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: Its Sasuke's and Naruto's first Christmas together and they want it to special. But when Naruto gets sick after an encounter wih a stranger will they be able to go to the Hall to celebrate with everyone? [SasuNaru] Summarys rubbish sorry ...
1. Part 1

First story published on here so don't blame me if it isn't so great ...

Well, this isn't the best start to the story but there is more to come and hopefully you'll like it! Well here it is, my first chapter to my first story:)

**First Christmas Disaster**

Sasuke sat on the living room floor of his small apartment. He had to move out over Christmas while his parents went over to the Village Hidden in the Mist for the holiday. His mother wanted to have a snowy Christmas this year so his father took her away for a few weeks. Sasuke didn't want to go so his father rented a small apartment for him to stay in as he didn't want to make Sasuke stay in their mansion all alone – the maids and other workers had Christmas off – but he didn't mind. He was happy to share Christmas with his friends – and Naruto. They had been in a relationship for almost a year and this would be there first Christmas together.

Sasuke sat wrapping up the presents he had bought. He then heard a knock on the door. He covered the pile of presents with a large blanket and answered the door. It was Sakura.

"Sakura! I'm trying to wrap presents at the moment, what do you want?" he asked rather impatiently. He wasn't an expert wrapper.

"I was just asking if you were coming to the gathering at the hall. We all rented it out and we're going to spend Christmas there instead of with our families. Ask Naruto to come will you? Your family is away and Naruto doesn't have any family so we're going to gather and have fun at the hall instead! Come on, it'll be fun". Sakura's short pink hair had extra sparkle in for the holidays and she had rubbed a bit of glitter on her cheeks. She was in a festive green and red outfit instead of her usual dress. She smiled at Sasuke and waited for his answer.

"Who's going then?" Sasuke asked, trying to direct his attention away from her festivity. He was not feeling particularly festive with his present wrapping going so bad.

"Well, I'm going with Lee; Shikamaru and Ino are going, then you have Neji and Hinata that will be there with Kiba, Shino, Gaara – his siblings are at Sand, Tenten said she might stop by, Chouji said he'd come by as well, and then you and Naruto hopefully. He's not home at the moment I've already been over there. Do you know where he is?"

"No, sorry. I'll pass on the message. I'm sure he'll want to go and I'll come as well". Sasuke felt a little happier knowing everyone was getting together straight away.

"Well, come at nine o'clock, bring all presents and stick them under the tree there. We're going to open all our presents together! And find Naruto. I think he's sensitive to cold weather".

"Alright, I'll drop them by once I've finished wrapping them".

"How's the wrapping going? Do you want some help?" Sakura asked, noting the bitterness in his voice.

"No, I'm going to do them myself this year, no matter how bad they are going to be wrapped. I'll never learn then will I?" Sasuke said exasperatedly. His pride would be damaged if he couldn't wrap his own presents.

"Have you got Naruto something?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, good. We all have family gifts and he doesn't so I want to make sure he doesn't get sad".

"I think he's used to it though Sakura. It's nice that you sound caring; usually you just make fun of him", Sasuke said sadly.

"No one deserves to have a bad Christmas. Don't forget to wrap warm, it can get quite chilly in the hall. See you later". And with that, Sakura left.

Sasuke shut the door after her and then returned to wrapping his presents. He started worrying about Naruto. Where is he?

- - - - -

Well, not the best start as i said but i hope you find the next parts more interesting!


	2. Part 2

Ok, so I know it is summer when writing this but when I came up with the idea it was Christmas based story so I thought ill write it now anyway

I love SasuNaru it is my favourite pairing of all time. I start writing a little Shonen-Ai in here, nothing too yaoi … yet

First Christmas Disaster part 2

Sasuke was about to go and get dressed up to look for Naruto when he heard a knock at the window in the kitchen. He threw the cover over the presents again and went to the kitchen window. Naruto was outside, shivering a little.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

He opened the window and with that Naruto tumbled in and landed on the floor. He shook the rain out of his hair and sneezed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he picked Naruto up, and dragged him to the bathroom. "You're soaking!"

"Well", Naruto said, "I went for a walk and it started raining. I tried to get in to your building through the door but it…it was…umm…locked", Naruto said, averting Sasuke's eyes.

"Did the owner not let you come in?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was a bit strange but when he turned up at the window when it was sunny, it was easier to believe that he just wanted to come in a different way; now that it was raining and cold, Sasuke guessed that he could never have gotten in the building even if he wanted to take the stairs.

"No! No it wasn't that! It was just locked!" Naruto stammered, his teeth chattering. He was freezing.

"I'll get you a change of clothes and a towel. Wait there". Sasuke gave Naruto a quick kiss on his cold, wet lips before leaving for the cupboard in the hall with the heater in. He had put some clothes in there to warm up and it was a good job he did. He grabbed the clothes and two towels and made his way back to the bathroom. He threw them in so he could get changed.

Naruto got changed. _I'm glad he didn't see the cuts I got from that man. _Naruto looked at his arm and sighed. The man had also got the seal on his stomach though that one had already healed. He changed in to the clothes Sasuke gave him and dried his hair as best as he could.

As he took the towel off his head, he felt arms around his waist and relaxed slightly. Maybe he relaxed too much as he fell back in to Sasuke and fainted.

Sasuke fell to the floor holding Naruto. He stroked the blonde's golden hair and, thought he was reluctant to move, he stood up and picked Naruto up and placed him on his bed. Sasuke kissed him on the forehead and returned to his present wrapping.

It was a few hours, when Sasuke had finished wrapping the last present that Naruto staggered in to the living room.

"How did I get here?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"You came in through the window", Sasuke answered.

"Huh?"

"You came in through the window a few hours ago".

"Oh yeah after I got attack- umm I mean after I went for a walk. It was raining".

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"I went for a walk and then is started to rain".

"No, what were you going to say?" Sasuke turned to see Naruto go slightly pale.

"I did say", Naruto turned nervously away. He didn't like talking to people about getting attacked by others. He put his arms behind his back, his one with the scratches first.

Sasuke got up and took his arm and lifted the sleeve up. He could see the criss-cross cuts along his arm.

"Has this happened before?"

"No!"

"So it has happened before". Sasuke gave Naruto a hug and Naruto responded. "You can tell me if people hurt you, you know. I'm not going to be mad at you".

"I know", Naruto whispered softly.

"Anyway", Sasuke said on a brighter note, "Sakura has invited us to the hall for Christmas. Everyone's going to be there. Do you want to go with me?"

"Of course", Naruto answered and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke put his hands behind Naruto's neck to deepen the kiss, their tongues danced wildly. It was only Naruto that could make Sasuke feel so warm compared to the coldness he usually gave off. They broke off briefly for a few seconds to get some air and kissed again, softer this time. Sasuke looked in to Naruto's eyes and noticed there was something wrong with him. The pools of ocean blue were changing slightly; they were changing to a kind of cloudy blue colour. Sasuke broke free from Naruto and Naruto fell over again, unconscious.

"I guess he didn't breathe in enough air". Sasuke said, chuckling a little and placing his hand on Naruto's head before picking him up and resting him on his bed again. He was kind of hot but then again, he had all the heaters turned up high; Naruto always seemed warmer than everyone else in general.

He picked up the phone and called Sakura.

"Hello?" came the soft voice from the receiver.

"Hey Sakura, its Sasuke. Naruto and I are coming to the Hall so I'll see you there. But…" Should he cause her to worry about Naruto when there was probably nothing wrong?

"But what Sasuke?"

"Never mind, I was just going to ask how do I get the presents down now, it is pouring outside".

"Oh, just deliver them tomorrow morning, its Christmas Eve tomorrow so they have to be there by then. I'll see you tomorrow; I'm in charge of decorations".

"Oh cool", Sasuke said, not really caring. "See you then, bye".

"Bye".

He hung up. He walked back to his bed to see Naruto. He was smiling slightly in his sleep. Sasuke walked in to the kitchen and started preparing something to eat. Even though he wasn't as addicted to it as Naruto, he picked out two packets of instant ramen, one for him and one for Naruto if he woke up.

As he sat and ate, he heard Naruto cough in the other room. _Best not to disturb him so I'll just watch a bit of TV._

Naruto sat up on the bed and stared at his hand; it was red with blood. He felt a little trickle out of the corners of his mouth. He looked around and found a box of tissues on the dresser across from the bed and wiped his mouth and the blood from his hands. He started coughing again, coughing in to the tissue to muffle the sound and saw more blood.

_What the hell? I feel kind of dizzy. Am I really sick or something? Best not to worry Sasuke unnecessarily, I'll just go back to sleep for a bit. Why am I so tired anyway? Something weird is going on. _

Naruto coughed a bit more and threw the tissues in the bin next to the dresser. He got back on the bed and fell asleep almost straight away.

- - - - -

Reviews please! Read on, there's more to come …


	3. Part 3

Next part … I love Naruto so much, he's adorable. I don't know why everyone doesn't like him, I'd love to give him a hug. Well, I'll leave it to Sasuke though … :)

First Christmas Disaster part 3

Sasuke woke up to see that Naruto was not next to him; he saw a note on the dresser next to the empty box of tissues. _That's funny; I just put a new box there yesterday. Guess Naruto might have a cold from being in the rain. _He read the note which basically said that Naruto had gone for a walk and was going back to his own place to get the presents for the tree in the Hall. Sasuke got up and dressed warmly; he was going to buy a few more things for Naruto and Sakura and to find something to give to Kakashi-sensei; he knew he wanted some more books but he could never find the place to buy them. He knew that Naruto had managed to get him one from Jiraiya for him but Kakashi-sensei was the hardest person to buy a present for. He didn't reveal much about himself.

Sasuke threw on a jacket and a scarf and put on some gloves and walked out of the apartment. He locked up and left the building.

Meanwhile, Naruto was stood outside another doctor's. All the places he had been so far had refused to treat him or even let him in the door. He didn't want to go to the hospital because Tsunade and possibly Sakura would be there and he didn't want them to worry. Naruto opened the door and the woman at the desk looked at Naruto coldly and said, "Sorry we're closed". Naruto left again. He started coughing some more. He dropped to his knees and started trying to breathe. He was out of breath again. He saw a scream and turned to see Ino with Shikamaru.

"Oh my God I want that; can you please get it for me Shikamaru? It looks so pretty. Hey isn't that Naruto on the floor over there?"

Shikamaru turned and saw no sign of anyone. He looked back at Ino who looked slightly bewildered.

"I swear I saw him there, he had something red on his hand".

"I think you're seeing things – hold on what's that red stuff on the floor?" Shikamaru walked lazily over to the puddle of red on the floor. "Hang on, that's blood, are you sure you saw Naruto? He might be hurt".

"Do you think we should look for him? He looked like he didn't want to be found; if Naruto wanted to talk to us he would have come over".

"Let's leave him for now. If it was him. Come on, we better go and deliver the presents".

Naruto watched as they walked off down the street from the roof. He was surprised himself how quickly he got up there but he didn't want to be seen by anyone.

_That was the last doctor's and I refuse to go to the hospital. What do I do now? _

"I think you had best go and see Iruka Naruto". Naruto turned to see Kakashi-sensei.

"What?"

"I've been following you all morning; you have no aesthetic senses at all". Kakashi put his book back in to his pocket bag and walked over to Naruto. Naruto had no energy left to move so he waited for Kakashi to start yelling.

"Come on, I'll take you to him. I've got a mission so I can't hang around", Kakashi stated. He walked Naruto to Iruka's house and knocked.

"Feel better okay?" Kakashi smiled and then walked off.

The door opened and Iruka was stood there, looking a little tired but cheerful.

"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto was about to respond when he started coughing again. Iruka saw the blood trickling through Naruto's fingers as he continued to cough. Iruka ushered him inside.

"Okay, why are you here? Why haven't you gone to see anyone?" Iruka gave Naruto some tissues – Naruto had run out – and a drink of water. Naruto was very pale now.

"I tried", Naruto croaked, "I really did but everyone turned me away because it's me". Iruka sighed sympathetically.

"What about the hospital? Tsunade would treat you".

"I don't want to go there; I don't want to get people fussed unnecessarily".

"Well, Naruto this is serious, if you don't go by yourself, I'll drag you there".

"But-!"

"No buts Naruto, you're ill and you need to get treated". Iruka was very worried. He had never seen Naruto look so sick. "Plus you want to get better to spend Christmas with Sasuke don't you?"

Naruto's ears perked up and looked at Iruka. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks for caring Iruka-sensei". Iruka smiled back.

- - - - -

Reviews are welcome … thanks for reading and the next part is up soon …


	4. Part 4

Next part up …

First Christmas Disaster part 4

Sasuke had finally put the last of his Christmas presents under the tree in the Hall. It was hard work carrying them all. He had several presents for his team-mates and a few more for Naruto and then he had two for each of his friends. He had the most money out of everyone so it was understandable how much he could spend on everyone. Sakura was there, directing the girls and some of the guys in to putting up decorations. Ino and Shikamaru looked kind of worried; Sasuke thought back to the conversation he had with them when he came in.

"Hey is Naruto alright Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Well, he came through my window last night, the building manager wouldn't let him through the door and it was pouring with rain. I think he might have a cold but otherwise he's alright, why?"

"Well Ino thought she saw him in the street. He was apparently on his knees and trying to breathe. He also had some red stuff on his hand".

"Red stuff?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we went over to where he was supposedly and there was a small pool of blood there", Shikamaru continued.

"Oh, well he got some scratches yesterday on his arm, it was probably them bleeding", Sasuke replied, not totally believing what was coming out of his mouth.

The couple exchanged looks but nodded to Sasuke and then walked off.

Sasuke noted the time and decided he would head back, not before being ambushed by Sakura.

"Hey, what do you think of the decorations?"

"Nice, well I have to go and look for Naruto".

"Why he was here earlier when he dropped off his presents for everyone. Come to think of it, he looked kind of pale and he kept coughing. He might have caught something being out in the rain".

"Did Naruto tell you about coming through my window instead of the door?"

"Yeah, apparently the door was locked so he went through your window, something wrong?" Sakura noticed a slight glare in the Uchiha's eyes.

"No, I just want to go and find him, I haven't seen him all day and if he's ill then I want to go and take care of him".

"This is your first Christmas together is it not?"

"Yeah, I want it to be nice".

"Your so kind Sasuke-kun", she replied sweetly before waving to him and going back to fixing the decorations.

Sasuke walked through the streets and saw lots of happy couples buying presents last minute. It made him more determined to find Naruto.

It was a short while but Sasuke saw him and he was with Iruka-sensei. He did notice he looked paler but he was talking serious with Iruka. He couldn't hear but he was not going to impose. Naruto and Iruka-sensei had a special relationship, almost like a father-son bond. He would wait for him to visit later. Sasuke turned and walked away at the exact point when Naruto collapsed on all fours.

"I…I…can't brea…breathe!" he gasped.

Iruka bent down and picked Naruto up. He carried him off to go and find Tsunade.

Tsunade was in her office when Shizune burst in.

"What? I'm trying to work!"

"Naruto's sick. Iruka came in carrying him, he can't breathe and he's coughing up blood. He wants to see you now!"

Tsunade got up and hurriedly walked to see Iruka holding Naruto, there was a lot of blood on Naruto's clothes and a bit over Iruka as well.

"Tsunade-sama", Iruka said.

"Bring him over here". She pointed to the nearest empty room and Iruka laid him down on the bed.

"Where's he bleeding?" she indicated all the blood.

"Oh he threw it up and he just didn't stop coughing".

"All of this?" it looked more like a severe wound than an illness. Iruka nodded.

"Crap, we need to give him some blood or something. Why didn't he come sooner?"

"He tried going to so many doctors across the place but was refused by each one. He didn't want to come here in case he worried people".

"Well people are going to get more worried now, he could die!"

Tsunade closed her eyes and started using her chakra to see if she could find the cause of Naruto's illness; looking through all his organs and blood and chakra lines. She couldn't see anything wrong with his body – he was perfectly healthy.

"That's impossible. I can't see anything wrong with him", Tsunade said. Iruka looked stunned and Shizune started giving Naruto some more blood.

"It must be something to do with this then", Tsunade whispered. She cut Naruto's top and checked the seal on his stomach. It had changed colour to a mix of reds and crimsons.

"What? The fox is sick in turn causing Naruto to be sick", she said to herself, "How do I cure the fox? That could cause his release if I do it wrong".

"What?!" Iruka said.

"We have a dilemma here. This is a disaster!" Shizune said.

"I need Kakashi, no Jiraiya. He would know".

"Jiraiya would know what?"

"Go and find him Iruka. He came back to the village yesterday so can you go and find him for me. He has some answers", Tsunade said.

"How would Jiraiya know something medical related that you don't?"

"Just go and find him!" Tsunade snapped. She looked to Naruto; he looked very pale and there was blood trickling from his mouth. He was unconscious so he couldn't feel anything. He looked so helpless compared to the loud-mouthed brat full of energy that he usually was.

Iruka ran out of the room to go and find Jiraiya.

"Why did you send him away? You knew I was right here?" Jiraiya came in through the window, his shoes clapped noisily on the floor. There was smile on his face and he looked at Naruto; a sad look in his eyes.

"He's going to die isn't he unless we release the fox?" He turned to Tsunade.

"There is a way but it all depends on Naruto. How far along is he with his and the fox's chakra merging?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing.

"Well he can get up to three tails. He'll progress to the fourth soon".

"Then we do have some hope. He needs to defeat the illness himself. I guess he is doing something inside of his mind, he won't wake up". Tsunade looked at Naruto. He looked kind of peaceful.

"Hey Jiraiya remember don't tell anyone that the fox might be causing this; enough people want him dead enough as it is, no one would treat him when he walked around the doctors earlier according to Iruka". Tsunade looked almost sad as well.

"Sure, I know, I better go and find some of his friends. Sakura might be able to help".

"Well, I'll make sure people keep watch on him. Hopefully it won't be too late. I better go and get some work done", Tsunade said, walking out of the room, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get anything done until Naruto was better again.

- - - - -

Reviews please … I've never put my stories on a site like this before so I'm kinda nervous; I hope you like my story.


	5. Part 5

First Christmas Disaster part 5 

"What?!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm afraid Naruto has fallen ill; do you want to go and see him?"

"Yes! Oh and at Christmas as well. Is it a cold or something? Sasuke told me about him being out in the rain too long".

"Where is Sasuke anyway?"

"At his rented apartment. Shall I go and get him?"

"No, I think it would be just you first. The others can maybe see him later. Remember you are Tsunade's apprentice now". Jiraiya smiled. He wouldn't disclose all the information about Naruto. She could see for herself.

They arrived at the hospital moments later. As he had found her just walking past, they hadn't finished cleaning all the blood from him yet.

Sakura looked at Naruto and screamed.

"What's with all the blood? Did he get injured? I can cure that!"

"If that was the case, than Tsunade could have done".

"Tsunade-sama can't cure him? Oh no. Is he going to die?"

Jiraiya didn't look her in the eyes. Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I have to go and find Sasuke-kun", she stammered. She ran out of the room. Jiraiya looked at the seal on Naruto's stomach and touched it. His right hand did signs as his left hand swirled over the seal. Jiraiya peeked in to Naruto's subconscious and saw Naruto with the fox.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get the hell better do you know what you're doing is affecting me?!"

"Shut up brat. I have no idea what is wrong? Do you want me to kill you here?" the fox tried to reach through the bars in the cage to grab Naruto. Naruto dodged and jumped back.

"We need to figure this out or we'll both die!"

"Unless Tsunade cures me; that magic will cause me to be free and you to be alive. But do you think she'll risk everyone in the village for you?"

"Of course not she's isn't stupid! But I don't want to die yet and neither do you so we have to work together to figure something out! What happens if you use your chakra?"

"Well, do you want me to find out because your body is the one to pay?"

"Well if I feel pain, so do you so just try it", Naruto argued.

The fox used some of his chakra and Jiraiya broke free and watched Naruto's body as the orange red visible chakra whirled around Naruto's body and then suddenly vanished. Jiraiya could see no visible signs of difference.

He repeated his jutsu and was back in Naruto's subconscious to see Naruto shouting at the fox.

"What good is your healing ability if you can't cure this?"

"Shut up brat, I so want to kill you".

"Well you can't your sick!"

"Shut up!"

"Alright, let's start over. How did you start getting ill?"

"When you got cut by that man".

"Was there anything significant about that knife or anything?"

"The only thing I noticed was that there was a particular strong hate coming from that man mixed with evil".

"Evil?"

"Yes, not as evil as me though".

"Well no one could be as disgustingly evil as you".

"Watch your mouth brat!"

Naruto stayed silent and sat on the floor. The walls of his subconscious were a cold stone colour grey. There was no orange or red that he usually associated with the beast inside him. That gave him an idea.

"What colour would you say this evil was?"

"What are you stupid?" the fox snarled.

"I'm working on an idea. Much better than what you're doing".

"Believe it or not I am trapped in here! Not much I can do. Oh if only I were free I would so enjoy killing you".

"That can wait for a time when you get free, okay? Have you got an answer?"

"Well I would say a kind of purple colour. What?" the colour drained slightly from Naruto's face.

"I had a sneaky suspicion that it was him. That bastard OROCHIMARU!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya startled and broke free from his jutsu again. He looked at the seal again and noticed a slight purple tint colour appearing.

Jiraiya walked to Tsunade's office. "Hey Tsunade, have you got anything to conquer Orochimaru's curse mark power?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto discovered that it was Orochimaru that has a connection with how the fox got ill. The fox has been infected with this curse mark power of his by a disguised man that Naruto met yesterday. It was around that time that the illness kicked in",

"How did you discover this? Naruto's unconscious, how would you know?"

"I sneaked in to his subconscious and saw him talking with the fox behind its bars".

"Do you think he's still here or what? Why the hell would he want to get Naruto with his powers, it's the complete opposite of his plans isn't it?" Tsunade said getting up and walking back to Naruto's room with Jiraiya. They opened the door and found that Naruto had gone. All that was left was a small pool of blood on the floor by the open window.

- - - - -

Next part is up soon, did you like? Please review …


	6. Part 6

First Christmas Disaster part 6 

"Sakura, what are you talking about? I haven't got time, I have to find Naruto".

"This is ABOUT Naruto Sasuke! He's ill and hurt and I saw him in the hospital. He looked really sick; covered in blood. I asked Jiraiya if he was going to die and he wouldn't tell me anything. He wouldn't even look at me! Come on, you have to go and see him".

"What?! How did you know he was sick? How come no one told me?" he then remembered back to the conversation he had with Ino and Shikamaru.

_"Well Ino thought she saw him in the street. Apparently he was on his knees and trying to breathe. He also had some red stuff on his hand"._

_"Red stuff?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Yeah, we went over to where he was supposedly and there was a small pool of blood there", Shikamaru continued. _

"Take me to him Sakura", his pallid skin paled even more. Sakura grabbed his hand and ran with him to the hospital. They had reached the entrance and ran up to Naruto's room without going to check at the desk. Sakura burst open the door and saw Tsunade and Jiraiya talking seriously, almost arguing. She couldn't see Naruto on the bed.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura released Sasuke's hand from hers and walked over to them, Sasuke followed slowly. "Where's Naruto?"

"We…we don't know Sakura", Jiraiya answered.

"He disappeared. He's run away. That brat! We started having some answers as well".

"What do you mean?"

"We reckon he's gone to Orochimaru but we don't know whether it is to join him or to kill him. Either way, it's a lose-lose situation".

"This is a disaster! One was bad enough but now a second has run off to that bastard. Well Naruto got you back so I guess its now your turn to go and get him". Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and Sasuke almost glared back at her. he felt bad enough about that incident already.

"So much for a good quiet Christmas", Sasuke muttered, but he was ready and willing to go after Naruto; time to return the favour.

"Sakura, I know your skills are limited but you have to go and help too. Take two others with you. We have to find that brat and cure him before the brat … before Naruto dies".

"Who should we take?" Sasuke asked.

"Well we need to get him back here before he does anything else stupid. Someone who can manipulate people in to doing what they want", Jiraiya stated, looking back to the window.

"Let's take Ino and Shikamaru. The combined effort of Mind Transfer and Shadow Possession should be enough to catch him?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't be so sure. He's been affected by something that may have by now taken him over and is controlling his actions. We're not completely sure what it is but there is something wrong with him and it is connected to Orochimaru". Tsunade looked at the two teenagers in front of her. She saw that they both looked determined to bring back their team mate.

"Well, we better go and find them and leave straight away; the longer we stall the further he's going to get", Sasuke said. The worry on his face was apparent; so obvious in fact that it made Tsunade and Jiraiya smile inwardly.

Sakura followed Sasuke as they left the room.

"Let's check the Hall first", Sasuke said, "and then their homes. Okay?"

"We have to get him back. Poor Naruto, I wonder what he caught then if it was from Orochimaru".

Sasuke placed his hand around his neck and felt the curse mark he had received. He didn't want Naruto to go through what he went through earlier on; the pain he went through, the exhaustion and the feelings of power he endured that drove him to almost kill the person he loved most. Naruto brought him back in the end but not before being quite hurt. He was going to make sure that he didn't hurt him as much as possible.

Sakura watched as Sasuke remembered his own mark; his face looked pained as he remembered the horrible recollections of the time. She, herself, couldn't do much to help and she felt so useless because of it. It was about that time she started considering asking Tsunade to be her teacher. She eventually plucked up the courage and her wish came true. She was now being tutored by one of the legendary sannin: an honour. With fresh determination that she would be able to make a difference this time round, she quickened her pace to find Ino and Shikamaru,

Jiraiya watched out of the window and saw the two teenagers run in to the distance, sighing he turned to Tsunade. "Do you think they'll be able to do much?"

"Who knows? They may find some abstract way to get Naruto to come back; they have sharp minds, they'll find a way. I have faith. And if they fail, well let's not think about that". She smiled and walked out of the room.

Jiraiya turned back to thinking of what he saw in Naruto's subconscious. It was interesting to see the relationship they had with each other – it made Jiraiya wonder if Kyuubi would actually kill Naruto if it ever escaped his body. Jiraiya smiled slightly at the thought of Naruto shouting at it inside his mind. Only Naruto would be brave enough or stupid enough to yell at the creature.

Meanwhile, Naruto collapsed next to a tree in the middle of the forest surrounding the village. His body and mind were arguing with each other. The two living within the one body were arguing again.

"We have to go back; I can't just run off impulsively! Stop trying to take me over".

"Well of course I'm going to take advantage of you when you're weak I always do. You're not strong enough you little brat. We have to go and kill that Orochimaru before he does this to us again. I am not going to get killed in such a fashion", Kyuubi spoke in his mind.

"STOP!" Naruto's legs were getting up to start running again. "Do I have to break my own legs to get the point across to you, you stupid fox?! I'm not going to run to kill Orochimaru by myself! I'll die!"

"Better die that way than like this", Kyuubi spoke.

"No!"

Naruto sat down and coughed up some more blood. He didn't stop coughing for a few minutes.

"Okay let's go kill that bastard!" Kyuubi spoke with Naruto's mouth. Naruto was getting weaker faster than the Kyuubi. It was time for Kyuubi to take over and have some fun. The whiskers on Naruto's cheeks deepened and his hands turned in to claws; he crouched down on all fours and snarled. He started radiating a dark orangey-red colour. Kyuubi glanced at the surroundings for the fastest way to reach Orochimaru. He somehow knew the way to his hideout and was contemplating the quickest way there. He climbed the tree and started jumping from branch to branch. It was the quickest way through the woods at any means.

"Will you stop controlling me?" Kyuubi heard Naruto yelling in the back of his mind.

"I told you", Kyuubi hissed "That I am stronger than you at the moment so I am the one who dominates the body. Don't worry, I won't let you die, I'm cleverer than you. Remember you die then I die".

Naruto's worries were starting to echo through Kyuubi's mind too. He stopped and soon he was arguing with Naruto again. It was at this time that he started hearing voices yelling his name.

- - - - -

Reviews please … thanks for reading …


	7. Part 7

First Christmas Disaster part 7

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino saw Naruto ahead. It was lucky that Sasuke and Sakura had met up with the other two so quickly – he hadn't managed to get so far. They watched as Naruto, well Kyuubi as Naruto, jumped down and sprinted to the largest open space near the forest.

"What's he doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Remember, something has taken over Naruto; he may attack us but we have to render him unable to fight or trapped. We have to take him back so Tsunade can cure him", Sakura said.

"Don't hurt him though, he's lost a lot of blood today", Sasuke added.

They followed Kyuubi Naruto to the large open space and saw that he had stopped. Kyuubi was waiting for them.

"Don't try to stop me", Kyuubi said. The four could tell it wasn't Naruto speaking; there was an echoing sound to his voice and it was a lot deeper than usual – like a different being altogether. They were quite shocked.

"Naruto come back", Sakura edged a little closer to close the fifteen metre gap between each side.

"No, I must destroy Orochimaru, I know I can do it, I can tell where he's hiding. I can smell that foul stench".

Sakura looked Naruto in the eye and came across eyes so evil and red that she shivered. They were nothing like the calm and cool ocean blue eyes that lit up when he smiled or darkened when he was sad. She didn't want to hurt Naruto but she had no choice; those eyes were begging for a fight – and she was going to give one.

Sakura cloned herself two times and sent the clones after Naruto. Naruto knocked both clones and they disappeared and Sakura advanced. She brandished her kunai knife threateningly and tried to catch Naruto who dodged to the side and then ducked as more kunai knives headed his way.

Shikamaru looked around to find shadows to manipulate. Being in a large open space there was not really anything; with the trees it was ideal but Naruto knew of his power so the being taken him over would know it too. He looked in to the sky and then saw the clouds were starting to move away from the sun. A glimmer shot out and Shikamaru took it and extended his own shadow to get Naruto. At the same time, Ino started preparing her own signature jutsu and waited for the opportune moment.

Kyuubi Naruto was dodging the shadow and trying to refrain from being caught by Sakura. It would be so much easier if he could just run but Naruto inside was trying as hard as he could to stop him. He stopped momentarily; the shock of Naruto's willpower caused his movements to halt. He was then caught by the shadow.

"Now Ino!" Shikamaru and Sasuke shouted in unison.

Ino performed her jutsu and her body slumped over.

"You won't be able to invade me with such a pathetic jutsu!" Kyuubi Naruto whispered, moving his arm to the side as though smacking away an invisible Ino. He broke free of the shadow possession jutsu and decided to make a break for it. He then stopped again because Naruto's willpower was overpowering him. Kyuubi Naruto grabbed his head and started yelling at Naruto.

"You stupid brat, come on, we need to go!"

"No! I need to go back. Don't you even think of hurting my friends!" Naruto yelled.

The four ninja watched the battle between Naruto and whatever it was inside him. They could hear Naruto's voice speaking out. Sakura sighed in relief. He hadn't been completely taken over yet; he did have some power left.

Sakura ran forward at the same time as Sasuke to try and catch him. Kyuubi Naruto ran as fast as he could away. He ran in to the trees and tried to lose them but they kept up.

"I'm faster than them, I can get away", Kyuubi thought.

"Stop it! Let me have my body back you stupid fox!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped.

"What?"

"We lost him! He just suddenly disappeared".

"Did you hear anything about a fox by any chance?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything. Must have been your imagination", Sakura said worriedly. "Come on we need to find him".

Sakura and Sasuke started looking around the area. Naruto had fallen from the tree as he had literally pushed himself off just to stop Kyuubi.

"Oww that hurt", Naruto clutched his shoulder. He tried to get up but he couldn't move".

"I'm not going to let you go back to your friends yet", Kyuubi said. The dark orangey-red colour that had stopped covering him when Kyuubi was banished by Naruto had returned; it tied to Naruto's wrists and ankles and also around his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"You bastard!" Naruto thought.

He tried to break free but the chakra was too strong, overwhelming, Naruto soon gave up. Naruto started coughing again, blood spurting on to the floor. The chakra around Naruto's mouth dispersed so he could cough freely.

Sakura and Sasuke heard the coughing noises and moved to find him. Ino and Shikamaru were checking somewhere else and didn't hear. The two rushed to find Naruto collapsed against the tree. His eyes were closed. As soon as they tried to get closer to him, they snapped open. This time they were a mixture of evil red and the kind blue they knew so well. They would soon become purple and that would mean that there would be no going back to the kind Naruto.

Sakura noted the blood on the floor and saw that he had been coughing again. Anymore blood and he'll die. She remembered her training and saw Shizune carry it out but if she could replenish his blood than they would have more time. She rubbed her fingers in some of the blood and started carrying out a jutsu, making different symbols with her hands.

As she did she instructed Sasuke, "Get him, he's lost too much blood now so if I don't do this soon, he'll die before we can get him back. Go!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He could see the kind mixed in with the evil and he didn't know what to do. Taking him by force wouldn't work, they had already tried, and Ino's and Shikamaru's jutsus didn't work. He could dodge all his shuriken and kunai knives. He couldn't hand to hand combat as he would hurt him. There was one thing left to try; getting the real Naruto to appear.

He ran forward quickly enough to surprise Naruto, pinned him against the tree and kissed him. He looked in to Naruto's eyes and saw the blue combat the red as Sasuke pushed himself on Naruto. He forced his tongue in his mouth and he saw Naruto close his eyes and kiss back, placing his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's soft blonde hair, messing it up as his tongue explored Naruto's mouth. When he broke free he saw Naruto open his eyes and they were a shining blue. He smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke", he whispered.

Sasuke, panting slightly nodded. He turned to Sakura who had not noticed anything, concentrating on her jutsu. Naruto's face paled as though all his blood was draining from him and collapsed on the ground. He was panting, taking in deep breaths.

He coughed up some more blood; the puddle stretched across the grass and leaves, dyeing them a deep dark red. Sasuke kneeled down beside him.

"Hurry up Sakura!" he shouted.

"Okay coming", Sakura said. She knelt down in front of Naruto and performed her jutsu. She replenished as much blood as she could but it wasn't a lot seeing as she was still in training.

"That should last him the journey back. I'll have to get Shizune-san or Tsunade-sama to fill him up again", she said.

"Thanks…thanks Sakura-chan", Naruto gasped, "Now will you two do me a favour and knock me out".

"What?!" Sakura shouted.

"I can't get taken over again. Just please, I don't care how you do it, medicine, punch me, anything! Just please!" Naruto gulped some more air while he still could.

"I'll give you this", Sakura said. It was a knock-out pill. She stuck it in Naruto's mouth and he was out in a matter of seconds.

"I'll pick him up, he's really light", Sasuke said.

"We need to go and find the other two. No doubt they're up to something in these woods".

And with that they jumped back in the trees in search of the pair they had travelled with.

- - - - -

Next part up soon … hope you liked it … reviews welcome :)


	8. Part 8

First Christmas Disaster part 8

Within ten minutes, they had found Ino and Shikamaru. Both looked very annoyed that they had an excuse to hit Naruto and neither of them could get him. As Sasuke was the one carrying Naruto, one look from him and the idea left both of their heads.

"So how did you manage to stop that thing taking him over?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, whatever it is is still inside him, but we managed to get Naruto back in control of it. We have to take him back to Tsunade so she can cure him", Sasuke said.

"Well how did you manage to do it then?" Ino asked looking to Sakura.

"I don't know I wasn't watching. I was preparing my medical jutsu. Sasuke did something".

All three looked at Sasuke who ignored them.

"Shut up! We need to get Naruto back, he'll wake soon".

"No he won't, that knock out pill I gave him will knock him out for at least a day".

"So that means he's going to miss Christmas", Sasuke sighed, "Well, maybe something will make him wake in time". _I mean, this is our first Christmas together, so I wanted it to be special. But, it's just going to turn out rubbish then if he isn't even awake for it. _

Ino and Shikamaru and Sakura looked at each other. They continued to make their way back to the village.

When they returned, it just started to rain. They all suddenly realised how cold they were. It was freezing; sheer will and adrenaline had kept them warm. The rain was icy; it felt more like needles pricking at their skin.

They hurried off to find Tsunade and Jiraiya who were still talking in the room where Naruto left earlier; the teenagers all looked cold and wet but none seriously injured. Sasuke was still carrying Naruto on his back. That was when they noticed there was blood on Sasuke's t-shirt.

"How much blood has he lost since he left?"

"Well, hard to say", Sasuke said, lying Naruto on the bed.

"I did a blood-replenishing jutsu on him but I don't know how much I gave him. It probably wasn't a lot", Sakura said.

"Well, it was good that you tried. Right, my turn at it and then we better see if this medicine I made will cure him. Naruto hasn't been infected very long with this curse mark Ninjutsu so if I can catch it early then maybe it will reverse the effects".

"So you guys had better leave. Tsunade and I will oversee".

The four teenagers left the room; Ino and Shikamaru said goodbye and left the hospital whilst Sasuke refused to leave until he knew if Naruto was okay or not. Sakura stayed with him, she didn't want him to be alone. She looked outside and noticed the rain was beginning to stop. It was then she remembered it was Christmas Eve.

"Sasuke I have to leave, I'm sorry. I have to get the Hall ready for tomorrow. But don't worry, Naruto will be fine. I know you won't come with me even if I ask so just wait and he'll be fine in no time".

"Thanks Sakura. For all the help you gave him. You did really well".

Sakura smiled at Sasuke who smiled back.

He waited there in silence and all alone.

Meanwhile upstairs Tsunade and Jiraiya were arguing.

"Look I made them believe a simple medicine could cure him but what am I supposed to do? Naruto is supposed to have that in his subconscious to give to the fox!"

"Look, just let me go in there and hand him the bottle".

"You can't do that! It can damage Naruto and the fox. Last time from the shadows was enough".

"So what do we do then? Just leave him like that. That potion can't go to Naruto it has to go to the fox, who by the way is behind some bars".

"I don't care! He's still in there and if we don't do something soon, Naruto will die".

"Well, you won't let me go in there to save him so he is dying for nothing".

"I still don't know if that will work or not so we are taking a big chance".

"Well, its up to Naruto though isn't it? Just let me go in and roll the bottle towards him with a note on it".

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

"That's the stupidest thing ever! That could damage his brain. Remember how big the bottle is!"

"Well, I'll shrink it!"

"You are such an idiot".

"Is there something I can do to help?"

Sasuke was leaning against the door, a determined look in his eyes and an almost glare on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Depends, how many people know there is a fox inside Naruto?"

"Damn it!" Tsunade punched the wall and made a massive hole in it; parts of plaster, wood and brick tumbled on to the floor. "Oh I'll fix that in a minute".

"You do know eavesdropping is rude don't you Sasuke?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I was blatantly listening".

"You do know, you can't tell anyone about this. People hate him enough as it is, none of you younger people know about it".

"So how many adults know about it?"

"All those that survived but there is a degree that strictly forbids anyone to talk about it", Jiraiya said.

"So DON'T tell anyone, okay?" Tsunade said.

"Fine, all I want is for him to get better in time for Christmas".

"Well, maybe you can convince her to let me go in his subconscious to give the potion to Kyuubi. They seem to have a hate-hate relationship, like you two did", Jiraiya said.

"No!"

"I'll go".

The two legendary sannin looked at Sasuke weirdly.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"I've been in Naruto's subconscious before, but I didn't see a fox so I guess he was on his way to see it? Anyway, it was kind of an accident, I was practising a jutsu and he appeared out of nowhere and I hit him with it! I ended up inside his brain with him and he was very shocked but happy I think. I managed to release the jutsu straight away but I don't think I hurt him. I haven't used it since. Plus, I'm smaller than Jiraiya-san".

"Well, maybe. You have to take this tiny bottle to give to the fox. Naruto will do it, he knows him better oddly enough".

"Don't be seen. You could scare them both and they may attack you".

"Okay". Sasuke looked at Naruto and did the jutsu and managed to transport himself in to Naruto's subconscious. The place looked the same as last time; the walls were grey, and there was this feeling that there was a leak somewhere. Sasuke moved on ahead to try and find Naruto but got lost in trying to find the area. Naruto's subconscious was huge!

Soon, he heard voices talking and moved to find out where they were. He found Naruto sat on the floor, hugging his legs and talking to an invisible being behind the bars. The fox then pounced out and Sasuke jumped back. He really was very vicious and evil-looking.

"Well, is this the end then?" the fox asked Naruto.

"Well, if it is, it's your fault!"

"Don't start arguing with me again!"

"Well it is! I mean come on, what kind of almighty power are you if you can't guard against this?"

"Shut up! I'll kill you!"

"Oooh, like I care, we're dying anyway! Plus how many times have you said that and how many times have you done it? None! So there!"

Sasuke looked on in shock; only Naruto would be stupid enough to talk to such a great and evil power that way. Then again it was living within him.

Sasuke didn't want to go out and give Naruto the bottle but he needed to get it to him somehow. The floor had lots of cracks in, so rolling really wasn't an option. He took the bottle out of his pocket. It was made of a sort of glass; easily shattered. It gave him an idea.

Sasuke threw the bottle as far as he could and as soon as the bottle left his hand, he picked up a kunai knife and judged the exact time to throw that it would smash the solution over both of them. he threw the knife and managed to get a direct hit.

"Yes!" he whispered.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto shouted. He turned behind him and saw nobody there.

"I don't know but its curing me". The fox extended his claw to try and snatch Naruto but he dodged again.

"Yes! That means I can wake up and enjoy Christmas after all!"

"Okay time to wake up!" Naruto closed his eyes.

Sasuke had just managed to release his jutsu and escape when Naruto woke up.

"Yay! Cured! Now I can enjoy Christmas at the hall!"

"Oh no you can't! You're going to stay here until you get better. You still have the after effects of blood loss to deal with", Tsunade smiled. Jiraiya smiled and left before Naruto noticed he was there. Naruto was still angry at him for not being there to train him.

"Oh man! I don't want to be here!"

"Well, you stay until you get better okay?" Sasuke said, "I'll see you later, I have to prepare for Christmas. Get some sleep". He smiled at Naruto and left the room.

"Don't forget to thank him".

"I know, for bringing me back. But I have to thank you for curing me. I mean you smashed that bottle in my head; you sure have some guts".

Tsunade's smile faltered slightly.

"Well excuse me Naruto I have to go and do some more work. You'll be fine here for a second, a nurse will come to settle you in". She smiled again and left.

"Sasuke!" she shouted and she ran off to try and find him.

Naruto managed to get to sleep in the end. He was very excited for Christmas. When he woke up, he saw his room was decorated with all sorts of ornaments; a tree in the corner had lots of presents underneath, there were streamers from the curtain pole and a stocking at the end of his bed. Though quite weak he crawled to the end of his bed to get the stocking.

"Started already?" Sasuke came in the room with everyone who was going to be at the hall. They had all come to wish him a merry Christmas before they went to enjoy themselves.

"Yay thank you!" Naruto beamed at them and looked around the room again. He did seem to have quite a few presents until he realised that Sasuke's presents were here as well.

"Sasuke, aren't you going to the hall?"

"Nope. I'm enjoying Christmas with you here". He sat down on the bed and hugged Naruto. Naruto beamed again.

Everyone said hi to Naruto and gave him a present to put under his tree, Sakura had quite a few for him and so did Ino and Shikamaru.

They stayed for about half an hour before going off to enjoy Christmas as they had planned.

"Well, if they all just gave me presents, which means that all of them are from you?" Naruto looked surprised.

"Well, and my family have given you a few too".

"I love you!" Naruto said, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too".

"Hey let's open the presents!"

"Hold on, there's something else I want to give you first". Sasuke locked the door and shut the curtains and pulled the blind down over the window of the door.

"Sasuke! We can't do it here!"

"Why not?"

"We're in a hospital!"

"Oh so you want to role-play?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

The End!

- - - - -

I do like how I ended it. I hope you enjoyed it! Not one of my best stories but that's up to you to decide. Reviews welcome please and I hope you like my other stories to come … xx


End file.
